


[Podfic] Where the Bodies Are Buried | By road_rhythm

by ladygizarme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Epic Love, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygizarme/pseuds/ladygizarme
Summary: Author's Summary: This is not the first time he's taken care of his brother's body. It's just the last.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Where the Bodies Are Buried | By road_rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Bodies Are Buried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895894) by [road_rhythm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/road_rhythm/pseuds/road_rhythm). 



> As soon as I read this fic, I knew I wanted to pod it, but I wasn't sure if I'd be able to read it clearly enough because every time I started reading through it I started bawling. It took me a bit longer than usual, but somehow I managed; but even after like 10x playing it during editing, it still makes me cry. Then I guess I woke up the other day and chose violence when I decided to add a music track.
> 
> Maybe "I hope you enjoy it" is an odd sentiment; I hope you get deep in your feels and come out a bit lighter on the other side.

Podfic Length (with music): 1:02:53

File Size (with music): 35.8 mb

Download mp3 (with music): [on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cr1b2c42rmej4c0/Where+the+Bodies+Are+Buried_MUSIC__road_rhythm.mp3/file)

Download or Stream (with music): [on box.com](https://app.box.com/s/9yj9jj8lp41nw9r1cz8oaoa9v855ljdb)

Podfic Length (without music): 58:05

File Size (without music): 32.9 mb

Download mp3 (without music): [on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/33ebv2asjsua4bz/Where+the+Bodies+Are+Buried_no+music__road_rhythm.mp3/file)

Download or Stream (without music): [on box.com](https://app.box.com/s/8gdim3ugrzedaiwxlddckfxrxq52qmka)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious if people prefer this with or without music. It's my first time adding music, so I'm still learning to fine-tune it.  
> ETA: I finally got some sleep and realized how to fix the music fade at the end. Yay me!


End file.
